


Petty and Violent.

by KingFranPetty



Series: My Melodic Lullaby [7]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Animalistic, Background Character Death, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Cannibalism, Character Death, Character Death In Dream, Character Undeath, Cliche, Crying, Cults, Damsels in Distress, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, Feral Behavior, Gore, Graphic Description, Human Sacrifice, Inspired by Dreams, Killing, Major Character Undeath, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Revenge, Sacrifice, Self-Destruction, Self-Insert, Self-Sacrifice, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tragedy, Undead, Undeath, Violence, Whump, Woobie, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Bradford sacrifices Maud, this was a terrible mistake.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: My Melodic Lullaby [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Petty and Violent.

Bradford Buzzard stood before a large group of people, he was dressed in clothes far older than our time in black and white. Behind him a white church with it's doors wide open. Everything in it was white but the stained colored glass and a lady in pink that was roped to a sacrificial alter. The crowd held guns and torches and each was dressed in olden clothes that were completely white. The stained glass circle held a colorful picture of what appeared to be a vulture holding the Earth in one claw. The background was mostly red on glass.

"Brothers and Sisters of the FOWL! We are organized here to sacrifice this heretic and sinner!" Bradford began. The crowd cheered. From the darkness of the woods as the sun set, came two ladies playing stringed instruments. Bentley and the other Buzzard stepped to their brother. Bentley whispered, "The laser bird is here." The leader nodded before continuing, "Our great and glorious God is here! Gaze up and see the proof of our truth!!" One of the ladies stopped playing, making sure nobody could see her, then dashed off into the church. The lady went to undo the ropes that bound the other lady. 

"Francis!?" Maud Melody Moo joyfully cried out in surprise. King Francis Petty put a finger up and shhhhhhed. Above, a large vulture flew up to a rock then shoot laser beams before flying off. The eyes of the glass vulture lit with the laser then shot into Maud's eyes just as Fran told her, "Everything is going to be alright, I'll get you out of here." The church was filled with screaming as Melody burned from the inside. Petty watched helplessly as it killed Moo in less than a minute, all the while crying. She held the body close as she sobbed loudly. Her crying now replacing painful screaming. "Maud! No!! Not her! Not AGAIN! Please, I can't lose her again!! Kill me instead!!!" 

The crowd's cheers grew quieter as her cries over whelmed their own cheering. "Maud! Please! Anything but her!" Then they were just sobbing and screams. The Buzzard Brothers slowly turned as the screaming grew into animalistic screeching then something completely and horrifically inhuman. Someone pushed through the crowd to the three men. The second player. "You idiots! Don't you see what you've done?!!" KW yelled as the screeching continued to twist. The undead spat, "You've doomed yourselves and all who follow you!!" The Crowned King Petty started to make her way down the pews, her traits shifting to something predator. 

The living dead girl looked upon her own claws and found herself fading. The vultures pleaded, "Please!!! You have to stop her!!" The screaming, howls stopped. All was quiet. So silent that that a large mob could hear a single whisper clear as a the moon on a cloudless sky. "It's already too late..." Then KW disappeared completely. A few people ran into the church, giving out battle cries. The form both KW and Fran grabbed the person who got the closest, crushing their head with one clawed hand. The gorey pulp that use to be a person was licked clear from the hand as the body was used to beat the next closest person into a splatter on the ground. 

The crowd backed thin into the field with terror but their leaders were nearly frozen in place. The few people who ran in to stop this began to retreat. They didn't get far as what was quickly becoming a monster ripped through them. The white church growing ever and ever more red. The once human being continued to shift and twist, it's eyes never leaving it's target. Three people ran out of the forest and into the door way of the church. People the monster knew when they were human. However they too were in total horror at the monstrous form. Della whispered to her brother and uncle, "That's not her, not anymore."

Bradford Buzzard changed from frozen terror to rage, he ordered, "End this monster! I command you!!" A couple dozen people from the mob put on a brave face and ran in but the most notable was Scrooge. His eyes turned into swirls and his movements were puppet like. Donald and Della attempted to hold him back and talk sense into him but he fought against them. Scrooge McDuck had been mind controlled by The Vultures. The malformed horror didn't want to hurt him but would if it must. So the horror decided to target the other people whom we're trying to kill it, ripping the guts of one to strangle two others, smashing in chests like pumpkins, even opening a ribcage to tear out a set of lungs. 

Della and Donald Duck had manage to drag their uncle away from the bloodbath into the field but the fight turned. The monster exited the gore caked church to loom over the three Buzzards. There were dozens on dozens of people running into the woods. Leaving six people and one nightmare in the grass in front of the building. As was said before, The fight to keep the old man away from the monster had quickly turned out of his family's favor. He stomped toward, picking up one of the many abandoned gun. Ready to aim and fire. The abomination causally shoved him aside, and pulling the weapon from his grasp. The long gun was dragged like a club and then raised above the cult leaders' heads. They three fell and crawled backwards in the grass, lefting their arms to block the coming blow. 

The nightmare spoke but it's words too fused with inhuman noises to be made out clearly, yet the message was clear. They shouldn't have killed Maud Melody Moo. 

That's when I woke up.

From what I've gotten cults in dreams mean unquestionable belief or possessive people, human sacrifice means that ones feels they are giving up themselves to please others, and turning into a monster means a part of one's self is unfair or harmful, while fictional characters mean memories. 

So I either the wrongness I feel about liking Maud has caused me to repeatedly put my self in some form in harm due to that part in my own mind being harmful and memory still haunt me. 

My unquestionable belief that Maud Melody Moo is the be all end all of my love is making me wish to end myself in a non physical form due to that detail of myself being harmful and memory haunts me. 

Or I think I'm possessive which is harmful and for that I think I should be stopped despite memory trying to claw me away from such ideas.


End file.
